stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Beliskner (NCC-71841)
| launched = | status = active (2381) | yard = Utopia Planitia | laid = 2363 | launched = 2373 | comm = 2373 | decomm = N/a | length = 642 | beam = 479 | draft = 138 | decks = 42 | prop = warp drive impulse drive | speed = warp 9.975 | crew = 1,254 | armament = 12 type-10 phaser arrays 3 photon torpedo launchers 2 quantum torpedo launchers | shuttle = Currently: 10 fighters 8 type-6 shuttlecraft 4 type-8 shuttlecraft 7 type-9 shuttlecraft 3 runabouts 9 dropships | motto = "But the truth is simple: no man swims in the sea as I can, no strength is a match for mine" | image2 = BelisknerOrbit.jpg }} .]] with the Second Fleet prior to Operation Return during the Dominion War.]] The USS ''Beliskner, nicknamed '''The Beast' by her crew, was a starship, originally planned to be part of a second production run of Galaxy-class vessels. Her partially constructed hull was placed in storage along with several others when it was decided that the Galaxy was not an economically sound class for mass production. With the outbreak of war with the Dominion, the Beliskner, and several of her sister ships, were brought out of storage and hastily completed in order to fill a need for replacement starships. Refit Built at the height of war, she lacked many of the luxurious amenities of her older sisters such as the former ''Enterprise''-D and Yamato. In place of those amenities were enhanced weapons and defensive systems. Some unfinished areas of the hull were outfitted with ablative hull armor. These wartime vessels were easily discerned from the pre- and post-war ''Galaxy''s by the somewhat darker armored regions along the spine. She recently went under refit to gain some of the facilities that she lacked. She was also equipped with a complete space fighter wing and their proper operations facilities, under an expeditionary program known as the Space Control Ship Project. (Star Trek: New Order) Service During the Dominion War the Beliskner was assigned to the Starfleet Second Fleet, 47th Tactical Wing, fighting in many battles including Operation Return, and several hit and run type operations against the Dominion forces occupying Betazed. After the war, Beliskner was not attached to a specific fleet, and spent much of it's time in the Sol system's Utopia Planitia fleet yards. In late 2379, Beliskner was launched as part of a Battle group, sent to assist the , which was deployed on a classified mission deep into Gorn space. Following this action, Beliskner was returned to space dock to complete it's retrofit, and it was also refitted as part of the new Space Control Ship Project. Following the destruction of the USS Lapon Command of the Beliskner was transfered to Captain Jonathan Hunt. Under Hunt the ship continued to operate independent of a fleet, although, as it operated out of Sector 001, it was often attached to the Second Fleets. With the outbreak of conflict with the Romulan Star Empire in late 2380 it temporarily joined the Starfleet First Fleet to defend the Sol Sector from a Romulan attack force, but when the Romulan forces invaded the Tomed Sector in early 2381, and a Romulan attack fleet decimated the entire Starfleet Third Fleet, Beliskner was chopped to the Second Fleet. Configuration Fighter Facilities As part of her 2379 refit, the Beliskner gained an Attack fighter wing, and all of the necessary facilities. Flight Deck The Main Shuttlebay on deck four, was modified to launch and retrieve attack fighters with the addition of anti-gravity catapults for quick launching of vehicles, and retractable arresting cables for the rapid retrieval of fighters in combat. The other two bays in the Stardrive section were retained in their original configuration, as they were much to short to house the launching and landing equipment, although they can still operate fighters from those bays using conventional VSTOL takeoffs and landings. Fighter Maintenance Fighter Maintenance is located two decks below the main shuttlebay, and encompasses much of those intervening decks. This area is much larger and better equipped than the shuttlecraft maintenance facilities on most Galaxy class ships. The fighter maintenance area can be subdivided by bulkheads into separate bays for sensitive or hazardous procedures. It is equipped with several large elevators for moving craft to and from the flight deck. Ward Rooms Each squadron is equipped with a ward room where they can relax, work on other projects, plan missions. or conduct squadron and flight briefings. Briefing Hall Beliskner's Space wing also is equipped with a dedicated briefing hall with stadium style seats for larger mission briefings. The briefing hall has more recently been used as a lecture hall for the new pilot's brought on board early in 2381. Control Room Flight operations are all controlled from the control room on the upper most deck of the main shuttlebay, the Control room's callsign is usually Asgard after the Norse realm of the gods. Marine Operations The Starfleet Marine Corps contingent stationed on board Beliskner maintains several large armories around the ship. In addition, the large cargo bays on the underside of the saucer section have been replaced by launching facilities for eight of the nine Normandy class dropships, the other one operating out of Shuttle bay three as a ready back up. Tactical Most of the tactical systems of the Beliskner are similar to the standard for the Galaxy class. However, in addition to the standard three Photon torpedo tubes the Beliskner is equipped with two burst fire Quantum torpedo tubes on the underside of the saucer section on either side of the auxiliary deflector array. Beliskner is also capable of carrying Tri-cobalt Devices. Although they were in common use for several episodes of the second season, the author has since realized that they are more of a special weapon, so the Tricobalt devices were used more sparingly after the beginning of season three Ten Forward The Ten Forward lounge of the USS Beliskner is nicknamed Valhalla, the lead bartender is a rather enigmatic man known simply as Jack. Beliskner 071841 Beliskner 071841 Beliskner 071841